


cheater | yoonmin

by justjoonie



Category: bts, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoonie/pseuds/justjoonie
Summary: he has a husband... and, like, a bunch of side dudes.





	1. one.

"I love you," Taehyung said, moving his fingers through the boy's orange locks.

He smiled, looking up at Taehyung and his words.

riiiiing

"Hello?" Jimin answered the phone.

"Hey baby," Yoongi sighed, shuffling around from the other side of the line.

"W-what's wrong?" Jimin hurriedly got up from Taehyung's hold.

The boy seemed to understand the situation and quickly put his shoes and jacket on.

The was another melancholy sigh from the other side of the phone.

"Just work. They're making us work 10x harder just because Jae left."

Taehyung was now making his way out of Jimin's kitchen window and was smirking and making seductive faces at the older boy.

"Jimin?"

"Oh- uh, yeah. That must be-- hard," he successfully locked the window and watched as the man disappeared into the woods behind his house.

"Tell me about it," he paused, making the sound of a car's blinker fill the phone. "Please don't tell me you made dinner."

"Oh no!" Jimin physically palmed his forehead. "I completely forgo- Hey! Is my cooking that bad?"

"No, thats okay," Yoongi ignored Jimin's fiery temper and instead chuckled. "I'm bringing home McDonalds- Ne-un was flirting with me again and gave me five burgers and fries."

"Wow," Jimin coldly stated, remembering the woman he met at his husband's work party a few weeks back. "You need to tell her you're taken; she's hogging my man!"

There was another chuckle, "Why would I if we can instead get free food?"

Jimin snorted and rolled his eyes, putting the phone on speaker as he opened the fridge. 

"What? You don't wanna save money?" his snicker filled the kitchen walls, making Jimin grin and shake his head.

-

A few minutes later, the mint-haired man came trudding into the house, lazily setting his work and food bags down, slipping off his shoes.

"Babe!" Jimin giggled from the sofa, setting his wine glass down on the table before him.

Yoongi's exhausted frown blew up into a wide, gummy smile. Picking the bags back up, he made his way over to his husband sitting on the couch.

"I didn't know if you wanted wine, but I took the whole bottle out anyway," he smiled.

The older man leaned closer into a kiss, keeping connection as long as possible- his hands firmly places at the sides of Jimin's face and inhaling his sugary scent through his nose, forcefully.

Min Yoongi broke away and raised the wine bottle into the air.

"Turn up!" he shouted at the non-existent party-goers around the living room.

"You're insane," Jimin laughed, taking a container of fries out of the greasy, paper bag.

Yoongi scoffed," 'Guess you're insane, too; you were the one that decided to marry me." He held up his ring finger, showcasing a glossy, silver band.

All the younger one could do was smile through the food that was stuffed in his mouth and shake his head.

A loud laugh escaped Yoongi.

"Why are you so cute, Park Jimin?" he tilted his head, bringing a chicken nugget to his mouth.

"Because," he paused, taking the piece of meat from Yoongi's grasp. "You make me this way, jerk. Remember: we're married?"

He intimidated his husband's voice and movements, making everything way over exaggerated. 

He mischievously giggled and kissed the top of the older man's nose.

"Hah, hah. Very funny, Jiminie," he rolled his eyes, making an attempt to grasp the nugget back. "Now, give it back."

Jimin hid it behind his back and dramatically put his finger to his chin as if he was thinking hard.

"Hmm..." he paused and then cheekily smiled at the mint-haired man. "No!"

"Come on, big-booty!" Yoongi whined. Whenever he thought he caught up to the boy's quick hand movements, it seemed as though the nugget went even faster.

"You're gonna have to catch me!" Jimin excitingly squealed like a child, leaping off the couch and skipping down the hallway.

"Catch me if you can!" he teased from the end of the hallway.

Yoongi groaned, but smiled and got up from the sofa, following after the bubbly boy. Nobody could resist a large grin when they saw Jimin act like this; it's just natural human nature!

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Yoongi whispered, not-so-sneakily tip-toeing his way into the bedroom. "I'm gonna get you, big booty."

After checking under the bedsheets and the bed itself, the male yanked the closet doors open.

Jimin, from inside the dark space, pouted.

"No fair! You're not supposed to find me because I haven't came out yet!"

Yoongi snorted which soon turned into the two laughing until their eyes watered and torsos ached.

-

The couple was now walking back down the hallway to resume their dinner.

"So," Yoongi asked after Jimin finally "came out". "Where's my chicken nugget?"

Jimin scoffed and crossed his arms, "Is a piece of meat really more important then the best gay joke you have ever heard?"

"Um, yes!" Yoongi acted shocked, heaving his right hand over his heart.

"Too bad. I ate it," Jimin satisfyingly patted his tummy and grinned at the older man.

"Cheeky, cheeky big-booty! You deserve punishment!" Yoongi shouted, slapping Jimin's butt.

All the orange-haired boy could do was blush and keep walking towards his unfinished dinner.

*

redoing literally every story ive ever made


	2. two.

"I'm off to work!" Yoongi called from the front door to the passed out man on the couch.

The two stayed up watching Hello Counselor and, mistakingly, drank too much wine.

Shutting behind him, the door to their house banged shut and startled Jimin from his slumber.

"Ah, my head," he croaked to himself, feeling a sharp pain from the wine hangover.

"It's about time," a small smirk revealed itself from the male sitting on the kitchen counter.

"J-jungkook?" Jimin asked, confused as to how the young boy got in.

"Well, I don't think I look like Britney Spears- of course it's Jungkook," he scoffed, thrusting his body off from the countertop with his hands and making his way over to the sleepy orange-haired man.

He sat down next to the boy and couldn't resist a make-out session. Their lips and tongues connected, making everything swollen and plump. 

Jimin pulled away, "I'm gross. Don't kiss me when I've not brushed my teeth."

Jungkook rolled his eyes, leaned back into the couch and mouthed a "whatever".

Jimin frowned and went over to the coffee machine, pressing the miscellaneous buttons.

"So," Jungkook sat on the bar stool. "When are you gonna tell your hubby you're cheating on him?"

"Shut up," he coldly stated.

"Why? Don't blame a guy who's trying to save your relationship."

"Okay, first of all you are the one I'm cheating on him with; stop being a hypocrite. Secondly," Jimin paused and took a deep sigh. "Secondly, he doesn't need to know."

Jungkook started hysterically laughing.

"You're really gonna cheat on him and not say anything? Don't you love that dude?"

"Jungkook, please-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. That's how cheating usually works-- my bad," the younger male scoffed.

Suddenly, the front door crashed open and a flustered, mint-haired man came rushing in.

"B-babe," Jimin quickly glared at Jungkook, eye-pleading him to not say anything.

"Hey, baby," he said not looking up. The man searched through pillow cushions on the couch, unaware of the third person.

"I forgot my phone."

"Oh," Jimin stated, mouthing to Jungkook to keep quiet.

"Ah-ha!" he goofily smiled, holding the phone up in triumph.

Staring at Jimin, he couldn't help, but notice the black-haired boy seated at the counter.

"Who's this?" he smiled, shaking hands with the stranger.

"He's Jeon Jungkook- an old college friend," Jimin gleefully stared down the younger man.

"Yep," he brightly eye-smiled the hyung. "That's me."

Yoongi grinned back and kissed Jimin's forehead, tightly hugging him into pure bliss.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" he asked.

"Okay," Jimin mumbled through his husbands shoulder.

"Nice meeting you, Jungkook," he pulled away from his husband and made his way over to the door.

"Sorry it was such a quick visit- I promise next time we can talk longer," he gently smiled, sliding his shoes on.

"Oh- and, sorry if this is a strange question but-" Jimin physically tensed up as his husband was directly questioning the side-dude.

"- did you walk here? Sorry, it's just, I only left my house three minutes ago and I never saw a car coming this way."

Jimin was about to open his mouth and make a lame excuse, but the boy beat him to it.

"Yeah, I did walk here. I'm just a couple houses down so it's easy to get here in less then a minute," Jungkook smiled warmly, completely using his professional acting skills as an advantage.

"Ah I see. Sorry that was such a weird question," the two chuckled at the goofiness, leaving Jimin to quizzically evaluate the situation. 

With one last "goodbye" the door shut for the third time that morning; first being when Jungkook literally broke into their house and hid in the pantry until Yoongi left.

"I guess we'll be meeting again-- hopefully when I'm ramming int-"

"Okay, that's enough," Jimin rolled his eyes and placed a mug under the coffee maker.

Jungkook grinned, pulling his phone out and scrolling through social media. A few harsh air snorts and meme showing later, he spoke up.

"So, Jimin," he didn't look up.

"Hm?"

"How many side-dudes do you even have?"

"Three," he answered casually, quickly closing his mouth after the smooth number rolled off his lips.

"Three?" Jungkook almost dropped his phone. "And you say that like it's normal!"

"Look," Jimin started, taking a sip from his now finished coffee. "His job literally keeps him working from 5AM to 11PM everyday. If I can't see him that often..." he paused, tears starting to well in his eyes.

"I-I n-need s-some t-type of-f r-relat-tionship that-t f-fills his ab-bsence," he choked tears into the newly brewed drink.

Jungkook frowned, taking Jimin into a caring hug.

"Shh, shh," he whispered under the wails and sobs escaping the boy.

"I-I l-love him s-so much," he muffled his wet cry into Jungkook's shoulder, tightly keeping hold of him under his arms.

Jungkook rubbed his back, keeping quiet, but rocking the boy back and forth into silence.

*

"Jiminie! I'm ho-" Yoongi stopped dead in his tracks. His husband was on the couch cuddling with a stranger.

"Oh, Yoongi..." Jimin quickly unwrapped the arm around himself.

"W-what's this?" the older man stood, a flat-line for a mouth and two, white knuckles for a weapon.

Jimin started, "Babe, look- I-"

The man who he was cuddling with broke his sentence off.

"Ah! You must be Min Yoongi," he grinned a teeth full of sunshine.

He turned to Jimin," When you said your husband was handsome I thought you were bluffing! 'Might have to take him as my own."

Both Jimin and Yoongi stood in confusion.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he turned his focus back to Yoongi and gave him a huge, warm hug.

"I'm Jung Hoseok- Jimin's cousin," playfully lying, he gleamed an intoxicatingly vicious smile.

"I'm just really glad I've finally met you," Hoseok hugged the man again, earning a pat back from the older.

Jimin went along with the lie,"He's always been a hugger."

Hoseok chuckled and childishly punched the younger.

Yoongi weakly smiled and turned to his husband," Um, can we talk for a quick second?"

"You don't mind?" he directed towards Hoseok.

"No, not at all! Go ahead," he sat back down on the couch and began flipping through channels.

Yoongi forcefully grabbed Jimin's arm and locked the two of them in the bathroom.

"Okay, instead of trying to explain it, I'm just going to get straight to the point," he sat Jimin on the toilet, squatting down to keep eye level.

"Your cousin makes me feel uncomfortable."

"W-what do you mean?"

"He's just really touchy with you- not that a cousin shouldn't be- I just-"

"You're jealous."

"Yeah- wait no! Uh, maybe... I don't know."

"Don't worry, babe," Jimin caressed the man's face. "He's just my cousin and if it gets too uncomfortable, I can just pay for a hotel."

"Yeah okay."

Yoongi's eyes bulged.

"Wait, hotel? He's staying here?! For how long?"

"Calm down," Jimin snorted at the angry man. "As I said, he can use a hotel. He just came to visit for a couple of days- that's it; no big deal."

Yoongi sighed and let the man pet him.

"Now, are you gonna make 12AM dinner, Min Chef, or are we gonna have to eat Ne-un's sketchy, homemade valentine chocolates, instead?"

"Eh, I pick option A," Yoongi chuckled, leaving the boy in the bathroom to gather his thoughts.

*

Jimin entered the kitchen to find Hoseok and Yoongi having a conversation. As the noodles bubbled in the pot on the stove, their laughing drowned out its furious pops.

"...so a horse, turtle, and mochi walk into a bar-"

"You might want to check on your noodles," Jimin interrupted Yoongi's joke.

"Oh, crap!" he frustratingly took the metal lid off and turned the stove heat down.

While Yoongi's eyes were off the two, Hoseok winked and looked Jimin up and down, moistening and biting his lips.

Jimin uncomfortably giggled and blushed, taking a seat next to the blonde-haired man.

"So, about the mochi, turtle, and horse?" Jimin spoke up, resting his head on his hand.

"Man- I completely forgot what I was gonna say," Yoongi frowned, genuinely upset as he ladled the noodles into bowls.

Suddenly, Hoseok's hand settled on Jimin's toned thigh, moving up and down his skinny jeans.

He yelped at the sudden contact, making Yoongi jump and look back in worry.

"You okay, baby?" he quickly dried his hands and lay the towel on his shoulder, making his way around the counter.

Jimin slapped the hand away and covered his thighs in case he tried again.

"Sorry," he embarrassingly blushed a bright ember. "It's just, for some reason, I got cold all of a sudden."

"I can warm you up," Hoseok quickly answered, making Yoongi glare.

"Awe, thank you hyu-"

"Or I can just give you my sweatshirt," Yoongi offered through gritted teeth.

Not taking no for an answer, he slid his grey, XL sweatshirt off and slid it onto his husband, making sure to grasp and grope his butt in the process.

Jimin's cheeks, Yoongi's ears, and Hoseok's lips (from biting them too hard) were all crimson.

riiiiing

Yoongi's phone call broke the tense silence between the three, making him step outside.

"Okay, what the actual f-?" Jimin shouted when the door closed.

"-What?!"

"Don't 'what' me, you crazy psycho!"

"So, I'm not allowed to show affection towards you?"

"Not when my husband is in the same building!" he scoffed, rolling his eyes at the stupidity.

Hoseok mumbled something ineligible under his breath.

"What did you just say?"

"I said: why do you even cheat on your husband with people you don't even love?" he somberly stared at the marble counter.

"Sometimes I just think I'm wasting my time with you-- you already have a husband and two other side-dudes... why need me?

"I'm just wasting my time."

"Hoseok-"

"It was Kim Ne-un again," Yoongi groaned, slamming the door behind him.

"Something about how she wants me to see her privately," he shuddered and laughed, continuing to ladle the noodles into bowls.

"I just really pity her, sometimes," he murmured under his breath.

*

yOkes


	3. three.

The 12AM meal was silent, furious tensions between the three.

Finally, his voice rang out through the house.

"Why do you pity her?" Hoseok side-eyed the oldest.

"Ah, well," he began, setting down his chopsticks.

"She can't seem to accept that I'm married."

Yoongi took Jimin's hand and held it, caressing its top with his thumb.

Hoseok uncomfortably cleared his throat and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"If you'll excuse me," he stood up. "I'll just be going."

"Really?" Jimin stood, as well, frowning.

"Yeah, it's getting late," he weakly smiled, not able to perform a wide, gushing grin.

"Oh-" Jimin started.

"Well, it was nice having you," Yoongi got up as well, hugging the man.

"Thank you," Hoseok hugged back. "Oh, Yoongi-hyung?"

"Yes?"

"Here's my number," he quickly wrote down the digits on a clean napkin.

"For?"

"Just in case."

Yoongi chuckled and graciously accepted his gift.

Jimin pouted, "But you can sleep here..."

"It's not that big of a deal, 'lil cus," Hoseok engulfed the tinier man into his arms.

"We'll see you," Yoongi blurted through their contact.

"Yeah," Hoseok awkwardly said, putting his shoes on and walking out the door.

"And what was that about?" Jimin crossed his arms.

"What was what about?"

An over dramatic scoff escaped the orange-haired man. He silently walked away towards the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Why am I angry when I'm the one cheating?

He furiously trapped his head under a pillow and screamed into it. Jimin told himself millions of times before that he would stop, but it never worked; the boy didn't even know when or how to stop, making his excuse: Yoongi was gone all day, everyday.

Jimin fell asleep with his butt in the air and head under pillow, making Yoongi laugh at the adorable sight.

He picked him up and lay him in a more comfortable position, kissing his chubby hands and tiny forehead.

"I love you, big-booty," he whispered into his ear, kissing Jimin one last time on the cheek before taking him into his arms and drifting off from the sweet scent radiating off the orange-haired boy.

*

"Rise and shine, you rat!"

Jimin jumped from his slumber and noticed the brown-haired, broad-shouldered man sitting on his bed, picking at his pink-polished nails.

Jimin groaned, making his upper body fall back down into his comfortable, warm sheets.

"Nuh uh. Not gonna happen, chim chim," he quickly pulled the blankets off the bed and blew into Jimin's face, making him squeal from the cold.

"Go away!" he mumbled, desperately trying to find the warmth from any pillows left on the bed.

He scoffed, raising his eyebrows," Are you really gonna talk to your hyung like that?"

"Ungrateful rat," he sassily huffed under his breath.

"Stop calling me a rat," Jimin muffled into the pillow.

His hyung yanked the remaining three pillows off of him, leaving only Jimin, in his underwear, to cover the mattress.

"Seokjin!" Jimin screamed, diving onto the older man.

"Get off, rat!" he shouted, prying Jimin's hold from his red ears.

Jimin yelped as he felt Seokjin quickly pinch the side of his torso and rushed to aid the mark.

Seokjin confidently got up from the floor and brushed himself off.

"I made pancakes," he casually informed Jimin. 

"You better eat them before they get as cold as your bed."

Jimin glared up, angry at the cruel joke.

Seokjin shrugged and smirked, making his way out of the bedroom.

*

"Wow, you actually came," he sounded. "And actually put on clothes."

Jimin yawned, fixing his messy hair and crusty eyes.

"Aw, you're cute," he winked before taking a sip of overly-sugared tea.

"Lay off."

"Ouch! I cant even give you compliments."

Jimin rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, flopping his cheek down onto the cooling surface.

"Yoongi looked upset when I came in," Seokjin casually stated, reading through a magazine about fashion.

He looked up when he got no response,"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing," Jimin closed his eyes and switched cheeks, making the cold surface fill his other side.

"You're absolutely terrible at lying- just awful. Can't believe you've gone this long cheating on the poor guy."

Jimin frowned and lifted his head, watching the male take another sip from the pink and white teacup that he carries around in his handbag.

There was a moment of silence, only the sound of magazine pages flipping and a spoon swirling around in the sugary drink.

"Namjoon's coming over soon," Seokjin placed Jimin's pancakes on his plate, knowing he was such a baby that he couldn't do it himself.

"You two are a thing now?"

"Of course not!" Seokjin slid the plate in front of Jimin.

He saw the blush arise from his hyung's cheeks and neck.

"But you like him," Jimin smirked.

Seokjin glared, ears now fuming a crimson color.

Jimin laughed, picking up the maple syrup and sugar.

ding dong

"Ooh, he's here," Seokjin breathed, quickly checking himself in the stove's reflection.

All Jimin could do was wiggle his eyebrows at the flustered man.

"Namjoon!" he warmly hugged the pink-haired male.

No wonder he likes Namjoon- that hair is the definition of Kim Seokjin.

"Hey, Jinnie-hyung," Namjoon softly stated, a warm smile and tiny dimples appearing.

Jimin belched at the nickname, knowing pretty well how much the two liked each other.

Seokjin smiled at the name, as well, and took Namjoon's stylish, black coat off, hanging it on a hook.

"Hey, Namjoon-hyung! Nice hair," Jimin brightly waved from his seat.

"Hey, Jimin. Thanks... Seokjin picked the color out," he waved back, struggling to pull his boot off.

"Let me help, joonie," Seokjin blushed at the statement, only soon to stumble back after the pink-haired man, accidentally pulling too hard, elbowed him in the gut.

"Oh my god!!" Namjoon worriedly helped Seokjin off the floor, pulled his shirt up, and examined the bruise.

The eldest blushed to infinity and beyond, not believing that Kim Namjoon had exposed his stomach.

"I'm so sorry, Jin," Namjoon mumbled, mentally hitting himself for destroying yet another thing.

"No, don't be sorry," Seokjin dazedly hugged the tall man, his ears becoming even redder as his skin touched the tan body.

Jimin almost choked on his pancake as he saw the flush of pink that filled Namjoon's cheeks and his wide grin.

*

NAMJIN FOREVER


	4. four.

All Jimin could do throughout breakfast was wiggle his eyebrows at Seokjin and mentally "awe" whenever something namjin happened.

"When are you gonna stop staring at me like that?" Seokjin attacked the youngest.

Jimin giggled, but didn't answer since Jung Hoseok, the sunshine himself, was now in the doorway.

"Why, hello there, thing one," Seokjin welcomed the stranger, not bothering to find out if he really was one of Jimin's play things.

Namjoon snorted, quickly coughed, and took a mindful gulp of unsweetened tea.

"Hoseok-hyung!" Jimin squeaked, mentally giggling at the "thing one", himself.

"Hey, Jiminie," he hugged the younger one, setting his bag down in the process.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Jimin stated, taking off Hoseok's coat.

"Honestly... same," the man blatantly said, not bothering to give eye contact towards Jimin.

Why's he being so rude?

Seokjin physically cringed at the sight of clueless Jimin and took him to the couch.

"We'll be back in a few," he called over to the, now seated, Hoseok and uncomfortable Namjoon.

"Can't you tell thing one is uncomfortable?" the oldest whispered to Jimin.

"N-not funny-- No... he isn't-"

"Jimin, I need you to do me a favor. I need you to shut the actual 'I like cheating on my husband' up because I can tell when someone's unhappy and that's definitely thing one!"

"But-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Jimin nodded, directing his eye contact away.

"And, if I'm being honest, just by the look of things: he's most likely going to breakup with you soon."

"No!"

The two seated at the table whipped their heads around at the shriek.

Seokjin gave an awkward smile and pulled Jimin and himself inside the bathroom.

"Look, rat-"

Jimin rolled his eyes at the nickname, but kept quiet.

"-I'm just here to give overly obvious facts that your brain can't or refuses to understand," he sassily opened the door and strutted back to the table where two beings sat in meekness.

Jimin frowned and finally understood what he was doing- what kind of pain he was putting upon himself and others.

He wasn't going out much! 

That was the problem and all he needed to do was get out of the house for once instead of, lazily, waiting for his husband to get home.

He sprang up from his melancholy stillness and brightly grinned at Seokjin, lecturing Namjoon's eating habits and Hoseok's manners.

"Let's go shopping!" Jimin childishly giggled, making all three look over in a mix of negative emotion.

"W-what?" Namjoon indirectly asked, puzzled at Jimin's happy aura.

Just a few moments ago, when the pink haired male glanced towards him and Seokjin on the couch, the boy looked upset and lonesome.

"Have you completely forgotten what we just talked about?!" Seokjin raged, crossing his arms.

"No, but I'm always home and I just wanted to leave for once," Jimin brightly stated.

Hoseok spoke up, "I'd rather just stay home-"

"Hoseok this- Hoseok that! Don't you care about other peoples' feelings?" Jimin suddenly screamed, loosing his precious demeanor like fire to stick.

"Oh, so now I'm the one who doesn't care about others?" Hoseok finally snapped.

"What about Yoongi-hyung? Hmm? Having to live in your lie, you brat!" the blonde-haired man screamed, standing up from his chair.

"Forget him! All you care about is yourself and how happy you are!" Jimin scoffed, crossing his arms.

"So I don't have the right to make myself happy? How rich... this is such a joke..." Hoseok mumbled and groaned, plopping back down on the chair.

Jimin began, "You really are a jo-"

"Enough," Seokjin scowled at Jimin.

"You know what?" Hoseok dryly laughed.

"Goodbye, Park Jimin," he stood up again and walked towards the front door, getting ready to leave.

"Where are- what are you doing?" Jimin looked back at the older man along with the other two.

Hoseok waited until all of his clothing articles were on to answer.

"I'm breaking up with you," he coldly slammed the door, free of the in loyal restraints as he set out to find someone that loved and cared about him.

*

"I didn't need him, anyway," Jimin mumbled, bouncing an orange lock of hair.

"Yes," Seokjin agreed, forcefully sighing. "And you also don't need your OTHER TWO BOYFRIENDS!"

The boy scoffed.

"Listen to Seokjin-hyung for once," Namjoon intervened. "You never listen to what he has to say."

"Just admit it, already," Jimin went on, ignoring the discipline.

"Admit what?" Seokjin crossed his arms.

"How much you two like each other," he evilly grinned at the warm pallets painting the two's faces.

All Namjoon could do was blush a rosy pink and childishly smile when Seokjin flushed as well, a bright red flashing as he tried to scowl at Jimin.

"Namjoon-hyung, you should blush more; it matches your hair," Jimin laughed, pointing at his hair and cheeks.

riiiiing

"Hello?" Jimin answered, still grinning at the lovebirds.

"Hey, baby," Yoongi sounded.

Jimin screamed, "Oppa!"

Seokjin belched at the nickname, but Namjoon stayed lovestruck with a grin plastered and cheeks raw.

"Whoa, whoa. Don't make my death be the cause of a nickname," chuckling, his love prominent in his voice.

"Anyway," he continued. "I'm coming home early today... around 5ish."

"Whoa, really?" Jimin excitingly chirped.

"If I was joking you would've never forgiven me," he laughed.

"True."

"Okay, I'll see you later, big-booty."

"See yah," he giggled and hung up.

"'OPPA!~'" Seokjin imitated Jimin, squeaking the nickname loud and clear.

Him and Namjoon laugh-cried from the impression, doing cutesy hand movements whenever they made eye contact.

Jimin rolled his eyes, "I did not sound like that."

"You sure?" Namjoon managed to ask through uncontrollable chuckles.

"Anyway," Jimin ignored the retort. "We are gonna go to the mall. No getting out of it; it's already decided."

Seokjin groaned, but didn't object as he fixed his hair, afraid the laughing would've ruined it.

*

Walking out of his bedroom, Jimin was outfitted in: black, ripped, skinny jeans; an over-sized jumper that was decorated with navy-blue and white stripes; and a thick, white choker with a shiny, black heart attached to the front.

Seokjin whistled seductively as the man walked into the area, dolled up.

"You're almost as good-looking as me!"

Namjoon frowned and mumbled under his breath, sad he never got compliments from his favorite hyung.

"You guys ready?" Jimin asked, noticing Namjoon's upset demeanor.

"Yep," Seokjin sat up from his chair and pulled on his coat.

When all was set and done and the boys were ready in front of the door, there became a knock on the other side of it.

Jimin opened the door in surprise.

"Taehyung-hyung!" he hugged the taller, earning a pat back.

Seokjin and Namjoon glared at the stranger, obviously a side dude.

"How's my Jiminie?"

"Leaving," Seokjin coldly stated.

"Uh... who are you two?" he broke away from Jimin's grip.

"That's Kim Nam-"

"I could ask you the same... but then again, I don't think that's very important," Seokjin defensively pulled Namjoon closer into himself.

"I want to meet my Jiminie's friends-"

"He's not yours."

"He's not yours, either."

"He has a husband."

"He doesn't care about your opinion."

"First of all, that wasn't an opinion. Second of all, about that opinion... it's just like how he doesn't care about you in the slightest," Seokjin stood firm, his arms crossed.

"Yes, he do-"

"Sweetie, if he did, he would've married you and divorced the man he already has."

"Oh, damn," Namjoon breathed out, quickly closing his mouth.

"Now, we're leaving. Don't think about following us or I'll tell Yoongi, Jimin's actual husband, you sexually assaulted him," Seokjin falsely smiled and pushed his two friends out the door.

Namjoon quickly giggled," Hyung! That was-"

"Awful!" Jimin screamed, pushing the oldest back onto a pole. "I hate you."

"Jimin, first of all, it was needed. Secondly, I'm not forcing you to come with us, anyway."

"Good," Jimin angrily dropped his hold on Seokjin and stomped towards the door.

Namjoon looked at Seokjin worryingly.

The oldest rolled his eyes, took hold of the youngest, and dragged him towards the car.

"Get off me! You said you wouldn't force me!"

"I said I wasn't forcing you; I never said where I wasn't forcing you to go," he closed and locked the back doors, making the orange-haired boy pout.

"Hey!" Taehyung rushed out of the house, phone next to his ear.

"Drive!" Seokjin hurried to the passenger's seat and slammed the door shut.

Namjoon banged the drive down, squealing away. Taehyung was seen in the distance, mumbling unknown words into the phone speaker.

"It's okay, Jimin..." Seokjin attempted to comfort the shortest.

"Leave me alone," Jimin sighed and dramatically looked out the window.

*

cheater problems am I right?? 


	5. update :)

I'm just here to say (some of you were wondering) that my wattpad is "justjoonie" & my instagram, as well. I'd love to talk with you guys more so, please, don't be afraid to start a conversation or ask any unanswered questions about my stories.


	6. POLL

alright, I need your opinions on what story I should update next because im getting A TON of requests!! this poll will take place on my wattpad (justjoonie) on a story titled "polls"; that's where ill post any future votes, suggestions, etc. so, here are your options and I WILL be showing the total votes for each after they progress, but only on my wattpad!! [you can tell I want y'all to find me on wattpad lolol]

*

\- lust  
\- secrets  
\- cheater  
\- guides  
\- eden   
\- hexagon/mute   
\- copper

*

you don't have to vote on wattpad, but it'll be easier to identify who is who and the correct numbers for each story. thank you, guys<33 THE POLL ENDS 12AM CENTRAL ON THE 8TH (tomorrow at night)


End file.
